1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connector and more particularly to a PCB connector with identifiable characters for misinsertion prevention.
2. Related Prior Art
Various forms of PCB connectors or connector sockets are known in the art, for connecting an external connector (or an external device) to a printed circuit board of a computer. Such PCB connectors are typically formed of colors, notches or unique combination of contact pins to ensure fool-proof identification. In this way, misinsertion of a wrong type of device onto the PCB connector may be prevented if a user follows the guidance of the color, notch or contact pins. However, there are still a number of things about installing or building up a computer which causes confusion and uncertainty to those who are new to this activity. For example, in a case where connectors are so similar to one another, except the number of the contact pins, a user may get confused quite easily due to inattention even if a Computer's User Manual for information is at hand. Without distinct identification, all types of connectors may still be troublesome to be distinguished from one another and be inserted by a suitable external connector plug or device, (particularly if the person performing the installation hasn't had much practice). It may take long time merely to correctly assemble a computer and ensure its correct functionality and long life.